Strauchelnde Gefühle
by Nuya
Summary: Slash! Immer wieder weist Yuki Shuichi ab. Bis niemand mehr da ist, den er abweisen kann.
1. Erstes

**Strauchelnde Gefühle**

**Kapitel 1**

Ein kühler Novembermorgen. Shuichi lag schon seit Stunden wach und lauschte auf das leise Atmen neben sich. Er war noch da. Das war gut. Er wusste nicht wieso, eine böse Ahnung vielleicht, hatte ihn mitten in der Nacht aufschrecken lassen. Eingekuschelt in seine warme Decke, hatte er nachgesehen ob Yuki auch schon ins Bett gegangen war. Und ja, da war er. Aber er hatte sich weggedreht. Nicht, dass das so außergewöhnlich war, aber Shuichi fühlte sich in letzter Zeit eh schon einsamer als sonst, da traf ihn diese abgewandte Haltung doppelt so schwer, als sie es sonst schon tat. Und so lag er nun schon seit Stunden wach neben seinem Geliebten, hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem. Aber er konnte sich nicht umdrehen. Er wollte nicht. Es war immer er gewesen, der sich Yuki auch in solchen Situation zugewandt hatte. Er hätte sich gern an ihn gekuschelt und war sich sicher, dass sich – wie immer – sofort Yukis Arm um ihn gelegt hätte und er sich hätte fallen lassen können. Doch in dieser Nacht wollte Shuichi stark bleiben. Sich nicht umdrehen. Auf seiner Seite des großen Bettes bleiben und abwarten was geschehen würde.

oOo

Yuki schlug die Augen auf. Die Sonne stand schon hoch, er hatte länger geschlafen als er beabsichtigt hatte. Er sah auf die Uhr. Schon knapp elf. Seine Verlegerin würde ihm die Ohren lang ziehen, er sollte heute endlich das letzte Kapitel zu seinem neuen Buch abliefern, würde aber nun bestimmt nicht mehr rechtzeitig fertig werden. Er rieb sich die Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Er drehte den Kopf nach rechts. Neben ihm lag Shuichi, friedlich schlummernd. Aber.. Nicht bei ihm. Shuichi hatte sich die ganze Nacht über nicht zu ihm gelegt. Das tat er sonst immer. Zwischen ihnen klaffte eine Lücke, die K' gut hätte füllen können und Shuichi hatte sich in seine Decke regelrecht eingerollt. Yuki achtete kurz auf die gleichmäßige Atmung von Shuichi und war sich dann sicher, dass er noch am schlafen war. Er stand so vorsichtig wie möglich auf und ging ins Bad.

oOo

Shuichi schlug die Augen auf. Sein Blick fiel auf seinen Wecker. Er fuhr hoch. Oh nein.. Schon fast halb zwölf… Er musste doch ins Studio, die Aufnahmen für den letzten Song des neuen Albums' standen heute an. Leicht in Panik fuhr er sich durch die Haare, stieg aus dem Bett, in seine wild verstreuten Klamotten und stolperte mehr, als das er ging, ins Bad. „Badamm!" Shuichi rieb sich die Stirn. Ihm gegenüber ruderte Yuki wild mit den Armen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Letztendlich ließ er sich auf die Toilette plumpsen und sah gerade noch wie ihn ein erschrockener Shuichi aus großen Augen ansah. „Tut mir Leid…", flüsterte er und war schon wieder auf halben Weg raus aus dem Bad. „Shuichi." Diese Stimme. Shuichi drehte sich um. Yuki sprach sonst nur so ruhig und dunkel, wenn er zärtlich wurde. „Ich bin fertig, du kannst ins Bad.", sagte Yuki ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen und verließ das Bad. Shuichi sah ihm im Spiegel mit traurigem Blick hinterher. Ein wunderschöner Morgen..

oOo

Shuichi betrat die Küche. Er warf einen kurzen, scheuen Blick auf Yuki, der mit der Zeitung am Tisch saß und goss sich Kaffee ein. Er blieb stehen, lehnte sich an den Kühlschrank und beobachtete den Sekundenzeiger der Uhr. Schon fast zwölf, er musste sich beeilen, sonst würde im Fujisaki die Hölle heiß machen. Er trank aus, stellte seine Tasse auf der Spüle ab und wand sich zur Tür. „Wohin willst du?", kam es aus der Küche. Yuki hob nicht mal den Blick. /Aber das tut er auch sonst nie…, sagte sich Shuichi. „Zu NG. Du weißt doch, heute ist Aufnahme vom letzten Song fürs neue Album..." Hoffnung lag in seiner Stimme, das Yuki es noch wusste. Er hatte in der letzten Woche doch von fast nichts anderem gesprochen. „Gut, dann hab ich meine Ruhe zum schreiben heute.", schloss er und wandte sich wieder vollkommen seiner Zeitung zu. Shuichi senkte traurig den Blick und ging zur Tür. Er sah sich noch einmal um, doch Yuki war wieder hinter seiner Zeitung verschwunden. „Bis später dann…", flüsterte er und war aus der Tür.

oOo

Yuki faltete die Zeitung und legte sie zur Seite. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee. /Bah.. Bitter und kalt.. Wie kann Shuichi den nur so trinken? Shuichi../ Er hatte keine Zeit weiter über seinen kleinen Freund zu grübeln, er musste noch sein Kapitel beenden. Er stand auf, stellte seine Tasse neben die von Shuichi und ging in sein Arbeitszimmer und schloss die Tür. Die nächsten sieben Stunden sollte er in Ruhe arbeiten können.

oOo

Shuichi hatte die Aufnahmen erfolgreich hinter sich gebracht. Das Album war fertig und zur Feier des Tages gingen alle zusammen aus. Nudelsuppe, Karaoke, Sake.. Alles nur vom feinsten und alle hatten Spaß. Shuichi hatte zwar so seine Momente, in denen er an Yuki dachte, aber die vergingen schnell, denn Hiro und Fujisaki ließen ihm keine ruhige Minute. Er musste essen, singen, trinken und feiern. Es wurde ziemlich spät und so bemühte sich Shuichi ganz leise durch die Wohnung zu gehen. Er schloss die Tür fast lautlos hinter sich und schlich zuerst in die Küche. Er machte kein Licht an, konnte er durch den Mondschein noch genug sehen. Nur nicht alles. Er schenkte sich Wasser ein und lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen am Kühlschrank. Er wollte nicht wieder allein in diesem großen Bett liegen. Yuki war bestimmt noch am arbeiten, würde wohl sowieso wieder -so- neben ihm einschlafen wie in der vergangen Nacht. Er seufzte. „Was hast du denn zu seufzen..?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme, die in der Tür zum Wohnzimmer stand. Shuichi hielt die Augen noch einen Moment geschlossen, stieß sich dann vom Kühlschrank ab und räumte die Tassen vom Morgen und sein Glas in die Spülmaschine. „Nichts. Müsstest du nicht noch arbeiten?" Er schloss die Maschine mit einem lauten scheppern und sah sich kurz um. Da Yuki nicht die mindeste Reaktion zeigte, nickte Shuichi nur und verschwand ins Schlafzimmer. Yuki ging im nach.

Schweigend standen sie nebeneinander im Bad. „Wie waren die Aufnahmen?", brach Yuki endlich das Schweigen, sah Shuichi aber nicht an. „Gut. Das Album ist fertig. Thoma hat Noriko und Sakuma schon zum aufholen angetrieben.", Shuichi lächelte in sich hinein. Sakumas Gesicht war einfach zu drollig gewesen. Es war ein schöner Tag. Er war fertig und ging ins Schlafzimmer. Wie am Abend zuvor verstreute er wild seine Kleidung auf dem Boden. Yuki beobachtete ihn im Spiegel. Er war so schön.

Yuki kam einige Minuten später. Shuichi hatte sich wieder mit dem Rücken zu Yuki gelegt und in seine Decke gewickelt, tat so, als würde er schlafen. Yuki kroch zu ihm ins Bett, wartete kurz und dachte, dass Shuichi wohl wirklich schon eingeschlafen sein musste. Er ließ sich in die Kissen sinken und starrte an die Decke. Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so. Beide wach und die Augen geöffnet, aber im Glauben, dass der jeweils andere am schlafen sei. Da bewegte sich Shuichi. Er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und dann noch weiter in Yukis Richtung, darauf bedacht, sich nicht zu viel zu bewegen.

Yuki sah ihm tief in die Augen, als er sich endlich rumgedreht hatte. „Du bist ja doch noch wach.", flüsterte er. Shuichi nickte nur. Am liebsten wollte er näher an diesen schönen Mann rutschen, seine Wärme spüren sich von ihm halten lassen. Yuki ging es ähnlich. Noch vor ein paar Nächten war es immer so gewesen, dass Shuichi sich an ihn rangekuschelt hatte, instinktiv im Schlaf oder wenn sie, so wie jetzt, gemeinsam wach lagen. Er blickte Shuichi in die Augen. Strich mit seiner Hand sanft über seine Wange. Langsam rutschte er näher zu dem kleinen Kerl hin und berührte sanft seine Stirn mit den Lippen. Dann seine Nase und seinen Mund. Shuichi schloss die Augen. Das war genau das was er wollte. Aber nicht nur, wenn Yuki das auch wollte. Er schob ihn sanft von sich weg, sah ihm noch einmal in die Augen und flüsterte: „Gute Nacht, Yuki..", Als er sich wieder umdrehte sah Yuki ihn völlig verblüfft an. „Was...?" Er konnte nichts weiter sagen. Shuichi hatte ihn abgewiesen. -Sein- Shuichi hatte ihn doch immer gleich angesprungen und geküsst, hatte ihn gern geliebt und war immer so liebesbedürftig gewesen, dass er nicht darauf achtete wie Yuki ihn behandelte. /Es war ihm in solchen Momenten immer egal gewesen, dachte Yuki. Was war nur los...

oOo

Yuki erwachte wieder von der schon hoch stehenden Sonne. /Nicht schon wieder../ Ja, exakt elf Uhr, wie am Vortag. Shuichi hatte ihn schon wieder nicht geweckt. Er blickte sich verschlafen um. Das Schlafzimmer sah ungewöhnlich aufgeräumt auf. Shuichi's ganze Sachen, die er am Vorabend einfach wahllos hatte fallen lassen, waren weg. Auch sein Kumagorou - Duplikat war aus dem Bett verschwunden. Yuki sah sich um, stand auf, ging ins Bad und bemerkte auch hier, das Shuichis gesamte Sachen verschwunden waren. Er war verwirrt. Hatte er etwas vergessen? Hatte Shuichi von einem außerörtlichen Termin gesprochen? Er ging ins Wohnzimmer, nichts. Dann in die Küche. Ein Zettel, am Kühlschrank. „Ich liebe dich... Shuichi" Yuki erstarrte.

oOo

„Nächster Halt, Hokkaido, Westteil. Bitte nehmen Sie den Ausstieg rechts." Die Bahn wurde langsamer und blieb dann ganz stehen. Er verließ das Abteil und schritt durch die Bahnhofshalle nach draußen. Die Sonnenbrille ein wenig nach unten gezogen, beobachtete er die umherschwirrenden Passanten vor dem Bahnhofsgebäude. „Darf ich Ihnen ein Taxi bestellen?" Leicht erschrocken sahen, die nun wieder hinter der Sonnenbrille verdunkelten Augen, den Portier an. Dann, auf ein Nicken hin, hob der Portier den Arm und keine Minute später stand ein Taxi bereit. „Danke...", flüsterte Shuichi und steckte dem Portier Trinkgeld zu. „Einen schönen Tag, im Westteil Hokkaidos, mein Herr."

oOo

Yuki tigerte durch die Wohnung. Shuichi weg. Shuichis Sachen weg. Alles. Also nicht nur zu einem Termin. Was hatte er getan? War er irgendwie anders gewesen? Was ging seinem kleinen Lover nur durch den Kopf…

oOo

„Willkommen mein Herr. Was darf ich für Sie tun?" „Danke, noch nichts, ich warte noch auf einen weitern Gast." Die Bedienung nickte und entfernte sich wieder vom Tisch. Der Langhaarige setze sich in seinem Stuhl aufrecht hin, als er den Kleinen mit der Sonnenbrille, wenige Minuten später durch die Tür kommen sah. Als er nahe genug am Tisch war, nahm er die Brille ab „Hallo Shu.", begrüßte ihn Hiro grinsend. Shuichi lächelte: „Hallo Hiro."

oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoOoO oOoO

. Das war's fürs erste. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch…Habe es bearbeitet und denke, dass es sich nun besser lesen lässt. Würde mich über kurze – oder lange – Reviews freuen.

Gruß


	2. Zweites

Anziehung – Gegensätze – Shuichi – Yuki Fanfiction zum Manga/Anime 'Gravitation' Geschrieben von: **Yolin**

2  
„Ja, sicher.. Nein. Woher soll ich das denn wissen?" Yuki rieb sich die Stirn. Das war nun schon das siebte Telefonat. Und keine Spur von Shuichi.  
Hiro war nicht da gewesen und so hatte er versucht Fujisaki zu erreichen. Hatte er auch geschafft, nur konnte ihm dieser nichts über den Verbleib von Shuichi mitteilen. Auch Noriko oder Sakano hatten keine Ahnung. Sakano allerdings konnte ihm sagen, dass Hiro, nach den stressigen Aufnahmen, eine Auszeit in Hokkaido nahm. Genau wie Sakuma.  
Thoma, den er nun am Apparat hatte, konnte ihm leider auch nur sagen wo Hiro ist, nicht aber wo sich Shuichi aufhielt. „Eiri, beruhig dich mal. Es wird schon nichts sein. Das keiner seiner Freunde Bescheid weiß, das ist doch kein Zeichen für irgendwas. Nicht mal du weißt wo er ist, wieso sollte er es also einem von uns sagen?" „Mhh..", Yuki überlegte angestrengt, wo sich der kleine Pinkschopf verkrochen haben konnte..  
Tuuut.. tuuut.. tuuut..

„Hat es Ihnen geschmeckt meine Herren?", die Bedienung griff nach Ihren Tellern. „Ja, danke. Bringen Sie bitte noch zwei Sake.", Shuichi nickte auf Hiros fragenden Blick und die Bedienung zog sich wieder zurück. „Möchtest du mir nun endlich sagen, was passiert ist?", fragte Hiro. Shuichi war diesem Thema den ganzen Abend über ausgewichen und Hiro hatte es dann später auch ruhen lassen. „Hiro, nichts ist.", Shuichi versuchte zu lächeln. „Ich dachte, wir könnten uns zusammen von den Aufnahmen erholen, das ist alles." Hiro sah Shuichi in die Augen und resignierte. Für den Moment.

„Nächster Halt, Hokkaido, Westteil. Bitte nehmen Sie den Ausstieg rechts." Yuki entstieg dem Zug, schritt durch die Bahnhofshalle nach draußen und sah sich um. „Darf ich Ihnen ein Taxi bestellen?", der Portier blickte ihn freundlich an. „Nein, danke, ich habe einen Wagen.", verneinte Yuki.  
Den Wagen sah er ein Stück weiter rechts. Ein schlanker, hübscher Mann lehnte an ihm. Grünes Haar, ein Stirnband, lässige Haltung. Stechende Augen, das wusste er, hinter einer modischen Sonnenbrille. Und natürlich der kleine Stoffhase, immer an seiner Seite. Sakuma und Kumagorou.  
Der ältere winkte ihm zu, fing wie wild an ums Auto rumzuspringen und sein Stoffhäschen durch die Gegend zu wirbeln. „Yuuuuuuukiiiiiii..", schrie er und rannte auf ihn zu. Wie angewurzelt und stocksteif ließ Yuki Sakumas stürmische Begrüßung über sich ergehen. „Ja doch, reiß dich zusammen.", raunte Yuki und zerrte das nun an ihm klettende Häufchen Sakuma mit sich ins Auto. „Du hast ihn also gesehen..", fragte er ohne weiter Umschweife. Sakuma, nun wieder ganz ernst. „Ja, gestern Abend. In einem Ryokan an der Küste." „Hiro..", flüsterte Yuki. „Richtig." Sakuma sah Yuki an. Er glaubte zu ahnen was der junge Mann dachte, wusste aber, dass er mit diesen Gedanken nur alles noch schlimmer machen würde.

„.. hinterlassen Sie bitte eine Nachricht nach dem Piep. pieeep" „Hallo Yuki.. Hier ist Shu.. Mach dir keine Gedanken um mich, ich bin nur für eine Zeit lang weg von allem.. Ich werde wiederkommen, nur wann, weiß ich noch nicht.. Ich liebe dich.." Shuichi beendete das Telefonat und drehte sich zurück zu Hiro. „Er war nicht da?" „Nein..", Shuichi schüttelte den Kopf. Sie verließen den Telefonraum des Ryokans und machten sich auf den Weg zur Küste.

„Sie sind im Fukuori-Ryokan, nicht weit von hier.", Sakuma bog in die nächste Straße links ein und deutete auf ihr Ende. „Willst du da wirklich hin?" Yuki sah ihn an. „Ja.. Ich muss mit ihm reden. Er kann nicht einfach so abhauen, ohne zu sagen warum und weshalb und wohin." „Ahja..", Sakuma sah ihn noch einmal kurz an. „Aber du darfst das immer ja?" Yuki sah ihn an. „Bitte?" „Du rennst auch immer weg. Ziehst aus, schließt dich ein.. Schmeißt ihn raus. Lässt alles an ihm aus. Kein Wunder das er in die starken, haltenden Arme von Hiro flüchtet.", spitzelte er. Sein breites Grinsen wurde gedämpft, als er in die eiskalten, goldfarbenen Augen sah, die ihn vom Beifahrersitz anfunkelten.

Shuichi und Hiro waren an den Klippen entlang gelaufen. Sie fanden ein schönes Plätzchen wo sie sich setzten. Ihre Beine baumelten, der Wind wehte ihnen um die Nase und durch die Haare. Besonders Hiros wurden richtig durchgewirbelt. Er hatte alle Mühe, sie zusammen zu halten. „Man.. Immer ich. Und mein Haarband hab ich im Zimmer liegen lassen..", murmelte er. Shuichi sah dem Ganzen vergnügt zu. Hiro war schon hübsch.. Schnell sank er den Kopf, schloss die Augen und drang die Bilder des wunderschönen Hiro.. Nein, nicht wunderschön. Perfekt. Er blickte wieder auf, Hiro focht immer noch um jede Strähne die seinen Fingern entkam. „Ich helf dir..", Shuichi setzte sich auf Hiros Schoß, nahm ein Armband von sich und umfing damit Hiros Haare. „So..", sagte er als er Hiro einen einfachen Zopf gemacht hatte, der ihn noch schöner machte.. Er blieb auf Hiros Schoß sitzen, lächelte ihn an und strich ihm über die Wange. „Shu..", flüsterte Hiro. Shuichi wusste doch, dass Hiro ihn mehr mochte als einen normalen Freund, wieso tat er ihm das an. „Shu..", flüsterte er wieder. „Was machst du da..?" „Psst.. Lass mich einfach machen..", Shuichi legte Hiro einen Finger auf die Lippen. Langsam strich er über die weichen Lippen. Hiro umfasste Shuichis Hüften, zog ihn näher. „Shu..", flüsterte er noch einmal. Dann konnte er nicht mehr an sich halten. Dieser kleine Kerl war endlich bereit, ihm das zu geben, wonach er sich schon so lang sehnte.. Was immer nur Yuki vorbehalten war.. Er schob Shuichis Hand bei Seite und küsste ihn.

„Die Herren sind nicht da." „Was soll das heißen? Wo sind sie?", Yuki stürmte an Sakuma vorbei und fuhr die Ryokanbesitzerin an. „Yuki!", Sakuma schob ihn wieder bei Seite. „Verzeihen Sie. Wissen sie vielleicht wo die beiden hingegangen sind?" Die Ryokanbesitzerin schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie waren telefonieren, dort, im Telefonraum,", sie deutete auf den kleinen Raum links vom Eingang, „und dann sind sie ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus gegangen. Wir mischen uns nicht in die Angelegenheiten unserer Gäste ein.", bemerkte sie noch mit einem leicht verärgerten Blick auf Yuki. „Danke sehr.", Sakuma nickte der jungen Japanerin zu, griff nach Yukis Arm und zog ihn mit sich raus auf den Vorplatz. Wo sollten sie nun suchen..?

Langsam lösten sie sich von einander. Keiner sagte etwas, sie blickten sich nur ruhig in die Augen. So saßen sie eine ganze Weile still zusammen, bis Hiro die Stille brach. „War das ein Fehler..?", er sah Shuichi fragend an. „Ich weiß es nicht.. Hat es sich wie ein Fehler angefühlt?" Hiro schwieg eine Weile. „Du weißt genau das es das nicht tut. Nicht für mich.. Wäre Yuki nicht.. " Shuichi nickte und blickte Hiro traurig in die Augen. „Ich weiß..", sagte er. „Es tut mir leid.." Er ließ sich nach vorn sinken und umarmte Hiro. Hiros starke, haltende Arme umfingen den schlanken, schönen Körper.

„Yuki, was..?" Sakuma hatte den Weg links runter zu den Klippen vorgeschlagen. Sie folgten ihm, bis Yuki plötzlich stehen blieb. „Yuki? Hallo?" Sakuma trat an Yuki vorbei und wirbelte mit den Armen vor seinem Gesicht. Doch Yuki beachtete ihn gar nicht, war wie in Bann genommen von den zwei Gestalten dort, ein weites Stück vor Ihnen. Sakuma gab sein Bemühen auf und folgte seinem Blick. „Ach herrje..", flüsterte er. Yuki schritt an Sakuma vorbei auf die zwei an der Klippe zu.

Shuichi öffnete die Augen. Und erstarrte. „Oh..", flüsterte er. Hiro schob ihn ein wenig hoch. „Was ‚Oh..'?", er blickte Shuichi fragend an, folgte dann Shuichis Blick, links die Klippen entlang.  
„Oh.."

Shuichi saß mit gesenktem Kopf auf der Couch, in seinem Zimmer. Yuki tigerte nicht mehr, wie er es die letzte halbe Stunde getan hatte, sondern stand nun nachdenklich am Fenster. Der Mond schien als einziges Licht in das so schweigsame Zimmer.

Nebenan saßen Hiro und Sakuma. „Na, war es schön, auch mal Shuichis #1 zu sein..?", Sakuma sah Hiro fragend an. Hiro hatte sich auf dem Futon ausgestreckt und die Augen geschlossen. „Du willst doch nur wissen wie es ist..", sagte er und setzte sich auf. Sakuma sah ihn an. „Will ich das?", fragte er, mit abschätzendem Blick. Hiro sah ihn schweigend an. „lach Nun.. Wir sind ihm wohl alle mehr oder weniger verfallen, aber mir Yukis Zorn zuziehen, indem ich Hand an den Kleinen lege.. Ich hatte nicht mal dich für so blöd gehalten, diesen Mann zu verärgern." Er sah Hiro forschend an. Dieser sank wieder nach hinten. „Ich hab mich immer zurück gehalten.. Shuichi hat den ersten Schritt getan." Sakuma nickte. „Trotzdem wirst du verlieren, Hiro. Er liebt Yuki." „Das weiß ich.", Hiro stand nun auf und tigerte durch das Zimmer. „Wie lange wollen die sich noch Zeit lassen?"

zosch Wieder glomm eine Zigarette auf. Es musste schon die dritte sein, dachte Shuichi. Er saß immer noch auf der Couch, eine Decke um die Schultern gelegt, es war kalt geworden. Yuki stand am Fenster. Rauchend. Nachdenklich.

„Hiro hm?" Shuichi sah auf. „Was meinst du?" Yuki sah noch einen Moment aus dem Fenster, wand sich dann um und blieb ein paar Meter vor Shuichi stehen. „Du und Hiro. Ihr zwei. Hier. Zusammen.", er blickte Shuichi in die Augen. „Ich bin nicht mit ihm hier. Auch nicht wegen ihm.", begann Shuichi. Er sah weg. „Ich hab es zu Hause einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten. Entweder du hast gearbeitet oder warst mies drauf, weil du zu viel gearbeitet hattest. In den letzen zwei Wochen kam nicht ein nettes Wort von dir.", seine Stimme wurde ein Flüstern. „Du hast mich allein gelassen. Selbst wenn ich nur Meter von dir weg war, im Bett, auf der Couch, beim Essen. Ich war allein. Ich habe mich allein gelassen gefühlt. Verlassen, Yuki.", mit dem letzen Satz sah Shuichi ihn an. Seine ganze aufgestaute Wut fand sich in seinem Blick. Yuki sollte sehen, wie wütend er war, dass der Mann den er liebte, ihn so verletzt hatte.

„-Setz- -dich- -hin- -Hiro-!" Hiro funkelte Sakuma an, tat ihm dann aber den Gefallen und setzte sich wieder auf das Futon. „Das wird nicht schneller vorüber gehen, wenn du hier hin und her tigerst wie ein Besessener." „Jaja.." Hiro starrte nun die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand an. „Sakuma sah auf die Uhr. Schon fast zwei Stunden. „Ich weiß ja nicht was die zwei da treiben..", Hiro sah ihn an, „aber das dauert wirklich ziemlich lang." „Sie treiben nichts..", schloss Hiro seine und Sakumas Gedanken. Er glaubte das zumindest nicht. Hoffte vielleicht sogar.

Yuki traf Shuichis geballte Wut, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Noch nie hatte er die schönen Augen seines Freundes mit solcher Wut – ihm gegenüber – gesehen. „Shu..", fing er an. „Nichts ‚Shu..'!", donnerte Shuichi dazwischen. Er fuhr hoch, ließ die Decke achtlos fallen und erwischte dabei eine Vase die auf dem Boden zersprang. Er trat entschlossen auf Yuki zu. Er sah ihn an. Entschlossen und wütend fragte er:„Liebst du mich, Yuki?"  
Diese Augen..

Hiro und Sakuma horchten auf. Im Nebenraum war etwas zerbrochen, das klirren ging durch das ganze Haus. Sie sahen sich an und stürmten zur Tür, raus aus ihrem Zimmer.

klatsch Ein Geräusch, dass in Hiro Wut aufkeimen ließ. Wenn Yuki es gewagt haben sollte..

Sie stürmten auf Shuichis Zimmer zu und stolperten durch die, just in dem Moment, geöffnete Tür. Sakuma fing sich kurz nach der Tür, Hiro aber stolperte unbeholfen weiter in das Zimmer, dass er mitten im Raum strauchelnd auf seinem Hintern landete. Shuichi, der das Schauspiel von der Tür aus mit angesehen hatte, lächelte leicht bei Hiros Anblick. Sah ihm noch ein Mal in die Augen und verließ dann das Zimmer. Mit seinem Gepäck.

Ende 2

3


	3. Drittes

Anziehung – Gegensätze – Shuichi – Yuki Fanfiction zum Manga/Anime 'Gravitation' Geschrieben von: **Yolin**

3  
Das Mondlicht schien in sein Zimmer. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Er lag schon seit Stunden wach, starrte an die Decke. Er beobachtete das tanzende Mondlicht, durchbrochen vom flatternden Schatten seiner Vorhänge. Schon drei Wochen war Shuichi nun verschwunden. Und niemand hatte auch nur eine Ahnung wo er war. Oder was an dem Tag, in ihrem Zimmer, genau passiert war. Hiro seufzte und versuchte seine Gedanken zu löschen, schlafen zu können.

„Yuki.." .. „Yuki.." .. „Koi.." Yuki öffnete die Augen. Ihm war, als hätte er Shuichis Stimme gehört. Er sah sich um. Nein.. Er hatte sich geirrt. Er setzte such auf und legte die Stirn auf seine Knie, schloss die Augen. „Wo bist du nur, Shu?", flüsterte er in die Dunkelheit des Schlafzimmers.

„Hier bin ich." Yuki erstarrte. Öffnete die Augen und horchte. Schritte. Kleine, leichte Schritte. Er hob den Kopf.

Shuichi ging langsam aus dem Flur in Richtung Schlafzimmer. In der Tür blieb er stehen. „Hi..", Shuichi lächelte. Yuki setzte sich bequemer hin. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Shuichi nur ansehen und die Augen nicht wieder von ihm nehmen. „Guck nicht so verdattert.. Es war doch klar das ich irgendwann wieder zu dir zurück kehre..", Shuichi musste lachen. „Du warst drei Wochen unauffindbar.", stellte Yuki fest. Shuichi nickte, trat weiter in Schlafzimmer ein. Er war braun geworden, sah erholt aus und hatte sich neu eingekleidet. Seine Tasche stellte er vor dem Bett ab. Er ging ins Bad. Yuki konnte nun nicht mehr sitzen bleiben. Er ging Shuichi hinterher. „Wieso bist du wieder da?", fragte er gerade heraus. „Shuichi sah ihn an, zog sich aber weiter aus und stieg in die Dusche. Dann antwortete er leise:„Ich liebe dich. Ich will mit dir zusammensein." Yuki starrte ihn nur weiter an. Dann verließ er das Bad.

Shuichi rubbelte sich die feuchten Haare, als er zurück ins Schlafzimmer trat. Yuki stand am Fenster. Rauchend. Nachdenklich. „Wenn du mich liebst.. Wieso hast du dann Nakano geküsst?", fragte er und drehte sich zu ihm. Shuichi hatte mit dieser Frage gerechnet. „Vielleicht weil ich dazu Lust hatte. Von dir bekomm ich Zärtlichkeit nur, wenn du sie zulässt. Wenn du es willst. Aber wenn ich deine Zärtlichkeiten brauche, machst du zu. Du wirst unhöflich, schmeißt mich raus oder ziehst selbst aus. Das ist nicht fair." Er sah Yuki direkt in die Augen, hoffte, eine Reaktion in ihnen zu finden.  
Yuki zog ein letztes Mal und schnippte die Zigarette dann aus dem Fenster.

„Ich finde,", brach er nach einer Weile die Stille, „wir sollten reden." Yuki sah Shuichi an. Ein Nicken. Dies würde eine lange Nacht werden.

Sie redeten bis in die frühen Morgenstunden. Tränen, Wut, Verzweiflung.. Alles wurde ausgesprochen. Zu allem wurde der andere gefragt. Dann Küsse.. Liebkosungen des Geliebten wurden dankend erwidert. Keiner der beiden wollte den andern auch noch in dieser Situation zurückstoßen oder sich selbst abwenden.

Sie sahen sich an. Die Augen des andern gefangen.. Yuki streichelte sanft über Shuichis Seite. Shuichi schloss genießerisch die Augen, kam näher an den wärmenden Körper gekuschelt und strich nun seinerseits über den schönen Körper. Auch blind fand er die empfindlichen Stellen, die Yuki weich werden ließen. Als seine Hände tiefer wanderten, hörte er ein erregtes grollen. Er sah auf, grinste Yuki an und verstärkte seinen Griff. Yuki schloss die Augen, wand sich unter der so ersehnten Berührung seines Liebsten. „Wir haben schon lange nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen, Yuki..", flüsterte Shuichi. Yuki sah ihn liebevoll an. „Das tut mit leid.." „Ssscht!", unterbrach ihn Shuichi. „Wir haben beide dazu beigetragen.. Aber.. Wir ändern uns auch beide.. Wir gehen auf den andern ein..", mit diesen Worten strich er wieder hart über Yukis verdeckte Erektion, was Yuki dazu brachte, sich ihm entgegen zu drängen, „und wir lieben uns doch." Er lächelte Yuki an, gab ihm einen Kuss und verstärkte den Druck erneut. Yuki stöhnte in seinen Mund und konnte nicht mehr..

„Guten Morgen, mein Engel." Yuki küsste Shuichi auf die Stirn, strich ihm Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihm in die Augen. Sie glitzerten. „Du siehst glücklich aus.", bemerkte er. Shuichi lächelte, seine glitzernden Augen funkelten noch mehr und er nickte. „Ich könnte dich nie verlassen..", sagte er. Yuki nickte, gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und meinte dann: „Das will ich dir auch raten." Er zwinkerte, was Shuichi einen Lacher entlockte. Es sah aber auch zu komisch aus, wenn der sonst so ernst dreinschauende, Yuki, plötzlich verschmitzt zwinkerte. Er stürzte sich mit einem lauten Lachen auf Yuki und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Du bekommst wohl nie genug..", stellte dieser fest. „Genauso wenig wie du, Koi.", gab Shuichi zurück. Nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: „Yuki.. Ich muss mit Hiro sprechen.."

Der Wind wehte ihm die Haare durcheinander. Es war ihm egal. Er hatte sein Haarband im Zimmer und auch keine Lust sich erneut darüber aufzuregen. Er saß auf der Klippe, die Nase im Wind, die Augen geschlossen. Hände strichen ihm über den Rücken, hinauf zu den Haaren. Er öffnete die Augen. Kleine Hände fingen geschickt alle umherwirrenden Haarsträhnen ein und banden Sie mit einem Armband zusammen. „Das ist nun schon das zweite Armband, Hiro.", lachte eine ihm vertraute Stimme. Er wand den Blick jedoch nicht vom Horizont. Shuichi nahm neben ihm Platz. Ihre Beine baumelten im Wind, für lange Zeit sprachen beide kein Wort.

„Guten Abend meine Herren. Wie darf ich Ihnen helfen?", die Rykoanbesitzerin sah sie freundlich an. „Wir checken aus." Die junge Japanerin verbeugte sich: „Vielen Dank für Ihren Besuch in unserem Ryokan."

Ende 3

­­­­­

Kawaii, mein erster Fanfic ist feeertich

Insgesamt hab ich nur zwei Tage daran geschrieben (im Büro gg), am dritten Tag das ganze berichtigt und noch den ein oder anderen Satz umgestellt und.. Nu denk ich ist er abgeschlossen 

Ich hoff er gefällt euch und ich bekomm schön viele kritische Kommis, was gut ist,  
aber auch was besser werden könnte – oder so in der Art

LG Yo

2


End file.
